This invention relates to a boat launching device and method which attaches to the front of a vehicle, for launching the boat into a body of water.
Recreational boaters typically transport the boat to a body of water by pulling a trailer that carries the boat with a towing vehicle. Once the boat has been transported to the water, it must be launched into the water, and the vehicle must typically be backed down a loading ramp. This is a difficult task because of the vehicle driver""s limited view using the vehicle""s rear window and side mirrors, and because it is physically difficult to maneuver the trailer while backing down a boat ramp. Many times the vehicle is backed in too far and it becomes wet. This is particularly troublesome with salt water which readily corrodes metal. In addition, the boat can be damaged if it is accidentally backed into a wall.
A proposed solution to the problem of improving maneuverability is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,469 to Freeman, which discloses a front mounted trailer hitch comprising a steel plate that supports a ball hitch at its front end and an adjustable anchoring member for connection to the front bumper of a vehicle. Another is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,195 to Rudder, Jr., which discloses a front mounted vehicle hitch comprising a heavy bar support having a ball at one end for attachment to a boat trailer and a securing member for attachment to the front bumper of a vehicle by the bumper bolt. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,081 to Stoutenburg discloses a trailer hitch for mounting on either the front or rear of a vehicle bumper. It has a bumper catch for attaching to the vehicle""s bumper and a ball for connection to a trailer. A disadvantage of these devices is that they provide only a short space between the vehicle and a boat so that the vehicle is likely to get wet when the hitch is used to launch the boat into the water.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a boat launching device and method that attaches to the front end of a vehicle, that prevents the vehicle from getting wet when the boat is being launched, that is portable and can be detached after each use, and that is easy to maneuver and inexpensive to manufacture.
The boat launching device and method of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems and meets the aforementioned needs by providing a portable boat launching device that attaches to the front of a vehicle so that the driver has a front view while launching the boat into the water. The boat launching device includes a first link member having two ends and a second link member having two ends. One end of the first link member pivotally attaches to the midpoint of the second link member. The other end of the first link member and one of the ends of the second link member attach to the front of the vehicle. The other end of the second link member attaches to a boat trailer. A caster is attached to the second link member near the end that attaches to the boat trailer. The vehicle can be used to forwardly launch the boat down a boat ramp without getting the vehicle wet. After use, the first link member can be detached from or pivoted with respect to the second link member and the boat launching device can be stored underneath the boat on the boat trailer.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved boat launching device and method.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a boat launching device and method that is adapted to be attached to the front end of a vehicle for launching the boat.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a boat launching device and method that prevents the vehicle from getting wet when the boat is being launched.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a boat launching device and method that is lightweight, portable, detachable, and that can be easily disassembled and stored on the boat trailer after use.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a boat launching device and method that is easy to maneuver and inexpensive to manufacture.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.